Undying Love (Ghastduggery)
by Gay-ships666
Summary: When Ghastly and Skulduggery finally end up having a child, a certain someone comes back and ruins everything meaning The couple have to work without eachother in order to get their child back.


Skulduggery was in his Bentley on the way to Bespoke Tailor to see his beloved partner Ghastly. Their relationship had been going on for awhile now and they'd been getting pretty physical lately. Especially after they'd found out that China tried to make Skulduggery's life hell but carving a sigil onto his lower stomach making him fertile. They'd both wanted to be together and Skulduggery knew how much Ghastly wanted a child. So he pulled up outside and got out of the car, he walked inside and locked the door behind him. Although he was formal and gentle-man he couldn't help himself about these...urges he'd been getting. It was horrendous.

Ghastly walked out from the back room and smiled.

"Hey baby boy. You ok?" Skulduggery nodded then whined and walked over to him and kissed Ghastly deeply. Skulduggery kissed him more and pressed himself against him. He just needed to get away from his thoughts and the stress. Ghastly wrapped an arm round Skulduggery and held him.

Skulduggery made a sound and obliged by moving his arms over Ghastly's shoulders. He moved one hand to the back of his head whilst the others moved down his arm. By the time he'd come back to his senses, Ghastly had already removed Skulduggery's shirt.

Skulduggery was so driven by lust that he didn't care and began to palm Ghastly through his clothes. Ghastly grunted and Skulduggery bit his lip. He carried on what he was doing whilst Ghastly kissed down his neck, he moaned and felt Ghastly lift him up and set him onto the desk and pushed him back so he was lying down.

Ghastly ran his hands down Skulduggery's sides making the detective moan and shiver, then undressed him. He undressed himself after and Skulduggery whined slightly, he sat up and kissed Ghastly deeply, knocking him back, Ghastly landed in his chair and was about to get back up but Skulduggery came over and straddled him, then lifted himself up and aligned Ghastly up before lowering himself onto Ghastly's member. Skulduggery hissed slightly at the pain but then just carried on riding the tailor, soon he was moaning and begging for more.

Ghastly groaned then held Skulduggery still before standing up and lie him down on the ground, he then moved one of Skulduggery's legs over his shoulder and rammed into him again, over and over. Skulduggery screaming his name and grabbing his own hair and arching his back.

"Ghastly! F-fuck!" Skulduggery screamed as he came over himself. Ghastly felt Skulduggery tense around his member and came deep inside of him, then moved Skulduggery's leg off his shoulder and leaned over, kissing him deeply. Skulduggery hummed in delight and wrapped his arms around Ghastly. Once he pulled away he moaned when Ghastly pulled out and smiled at him. "You think it'll work this time?" He asked.

Ghastly looked at Skulduggery and shrugged. "I hope so... We won't know until you get symptoms." He said then kissed Skulduggery softly, resting between the detective's legs.

two months later*

Skulduggery sat with Ghastly in his bedroom. He called Ghastly over because he threw up everything this morning and just needed him.

"Skulduggery... Is everything alright?" Ghastly asked, Skulduggery was still in his pyjamas, curled up by his side. Ghastly couldn't see that Skulduggery's pyjama

shirt was becoming tight around his stomach.

"I-I threw up this morning... I don't know why..." Skulduggery said then lie back, Ghastly looked at his stomach.

"Skul, what have you been eating?" The detective shook his head.

"Nothing... Why?" He asked then looked at his stomach and jumped. "What?!" He jumped and fell.

"Skulduggery stop!" Ghastly yelled, then slowly went over to him and placed his hand on his stomach. He felt something under his hand and laughed out of shock, he couldn't be happier. He looked at Skulduggery and saw he had a similar reaction.

 ***A few months later***

Skulduggery had been housebound. For the past three months. He was now five months along and Ghastly never left him. Right now he was sitting down, uncomfortably, on the sofa, the baby wouldn't stop moving around so he was loosing sleep and was exhausted. Ghastly felt bad for him and some nights he'd stay up with Skulduggery. Who whined and some nights, begged for it to stop. Skulduggery shifted trying to get comfy but the baby kicked again and he yelped, then Ghastly walked over and sat beside him, Skulduggery cuddled up to Ghastly and gripped his shirt when the baby moved again. So Ghastly decided to rub his stomach softly, the baby instantly stopped and Skulduggery paused. Ghastly moved his hand away and Skulduggery yelped when he felt a kick so Ghastly put his hand back.

"Why hadn't you thought of this before?" Skulduggery asked as he cuddled up to Ghastly more.

"I honestly don't know. But why don't you get some rest?" He asked, he felt Skulduggery nod and soon heard his breathing even out as he fell asleep. Ghastly's phone went off and he answered before it woke Skulduggery.

"Hey!"

"Oh hello Valkyrie." Ghastly replied, smiling softly when he looked down seeing Skulduggery frown a little.

"Ghastly, is Skul ok? I know he's been off sick but... Well he's dead, he can't get sick." Ghastly thought for a split second.

"You're right. He isn't sick, he got hit by a car, he's still healing. Bastard done a number on him. I'll keep you updated on how he is." He lied.

"Hit by a car?! I'm coming over to check on him!" Valkyrie nearly yelled down the phone. Ghastly mentally hit himself.

"Valkyrie you can't! The Healer said no visitors whilst he's in this state."

"Why what's wrong?"

"He has Amnesia..." Ghastly lied again, he must have been there for a couple of minutes before Valkyrie answered again.

"Tell me if something goes wrong alright?" She asked softly. Ghastly smiled.

"If course. I'll see you later."

"See you later. Tell Skul a friend said hi." She then hung up and Ghastly pocketed his phone, he looked down at Skulduggery and saw that he was still asleep.

But then he got a sharp pain and woke up, Ghastly took a moment to realise what was happening. Skulduggery had his hand on the area that hurt and whined, he started shaking and grit his teeth. Ghastly was there holding him and calling a Healer. But Skulduggery ended up going unconscious from the pain, he fought to stay awake but didn't fight hard enough. Ghastly held him and moved him onto his lap, rubbing his stomach softly, trying to calm the baby.

The Healers rushed in and checked on Skulduggery, making sure everything was ok with him and the child.

"He will be alright, the baby just kicked a spot that hit his pelvic bone. He will wake up in a few minutes, he will also get weaker as the pregnancy goes on. So make sure you stay here... One more thing, Skulduggery may not... he may not survive the birth of your child." Ghastly went quiet. The Healer continued. "Due to him being a male it is very rare, and the very few times we've had a male pregnancy, well, let's just say he has a one out of a thousand chance of surviving." Ghastly nodded and told them to leave, he looked down at Skulduggery, who was just about to wake up, and kissed his forehead. Skulduggery made a soft sound and woke up, he looked at Ghastly and smiled. Ghastly didn't.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, his voice a little hoarse. Ghastly shook his head and Skulduggery saw the tears. "Ghastly... What's wrong, come on you can tell me."

"They said you may not survive the birth. That your chances were one in a thousand." He said softly, tears rorolled down his face and he held Skulduggery, hiding his scarred face into the crook of Skulduggery's neck.

"Hey. It will be fine, if I don't survive it's not like I'm gonna leave is it? I'm always gonna stay around. If I don't make it I'll die happily knowing our child is safe with you. Besides, it'll be fun haunting you." He chuckled, earning a chuckle from Ghastly too.

"I know, but. I don't want to lose you, I've already lost so much..."

"I know Ghastly, I know. But you'll never lose me, I'll just be somewhere where you aren't looking." Skulduggery said softly as he rubbed the back of Ghastly's head softly as he hugged him. Ghastly nodded then moved his head away and kissed him, deeply. Skulduggery kissed back and wrapped his arms round the back of Ghastly's neck. They then pulled away and rested against each others forehead, they stayed like that for awhile. "Just promise me you'll never let anything happen to this child. I'll do as much as I can but I doubt I can do much as a ghost." Skulduggery chuckled. Ghastly nodded.

"Of course I'll protect the child, heck even Valkyrie won't be going near it." He said which made Skulduggery laugh softly.

 ***4 months later***

Skulduggery was now nine months pregnant, the Healers were right, he had gotten weaker over the past four months and could barely even stand. He tried to get up but Ghastly was over a helping him. Skulduggery stood up but shook alot, he then whimpered and fell back onto the couch. Ghastly sat down with him and kissed him softly.

"It's alright. Just a couple more days." Skulduggery nodded, listening to Ghastly then cuddled up to him, just enjoying him being there.

When night came around Ghastly helped Skulduggery to bed, but Skulduggery didn't want to keep waking him so, whilst Ghastly was sleeping. He got up mustering enough strength and energy to creep back downstairs he lie down on the couch and slept there, where he winced and yelped quietly.

Ghastly woke up and saw Skulduggery was gone, he shot up and looked around frantically. He ran across the hall and didn't find him, then ran downstairs. He searched the kitchen, his study, the spare room, the porch. But when he ran into the living room and saw Skulduggery sleeping uncomfortably on the sofa he nearly broke down with joy, he ran over to Skulduggery and knelt down in front of him, he ran a hand through Skulduggery's hair and rested his head against Skulduggery's arm.

The detective woke up slightly and looked at Ghastly, he frowned and rubbed his back, hugging him.

"Ghastly...? What's wrong?" He asked softly, exhaustion can be heard from his voice. Ghastly looked at him and went serious.

"Why did you get up and come down here by yourself?! You can barely walk as it is, so I will not allow you putting yourself or our baby in danger!" He said sternly. Skulduggery felt bad then went quiet and pulled away, he hated to admit it, but Ghastly scared him a bit. Ghastly saw his reaction and went to apologise. "Skul, I'm sorr-"

"No you're right. Absolutely 100% right. I shouldn't of gotten up, I shouldn't have come down here... I-I'm sorry.." Skulduggery interrupted, his voice cracked as he got upset. "I just didn't want to wake you with the pain... I thought about how you have been losing sleep because of me... So I thought I could leave you to rest." Skulduggery said the turned over so his back was facing Ghastly. "But I'm sorry for thinking about the man I love.." He said, his voice cracked again but there was also anger. Ghastly felt bad and placed a hand on the detective's shoulder but Skulduggery didn't react. But when Ghastly moved away Skulduggery flinched.

"Skulduggery?" He asked unsure of what to think. Skulduggery flinched again then Ghastly realised his trousers were soaked. "Skulduggery... What's wrong?"

"My waters broke!" He screamed, usually it isn't thos fast this quick but Skulduggery guessed his contractions were every two minutes and lasted a minute long. He cried out and grabbed Ghastly's hand, squeezing it when he had a contraction. Ghastly thought quickly and picked Skulduggery up, carrying him to his van and driving him to the Sanctuary. He called the Healers out and they rushed him in... Valkyrie happened to be there and saw him get pushed through the door on a bed.


End file.
